20 Things You Never Knew About Victoire Weasley
by DontFeedTheDragon
Summary: She wasn't just a doll, made of plastic, walking around in all her beauty. She wasn't only another pretty face. There was so much more to her than that. These are 20 things you never knew about Bill and Fleur's eldest child, Victoire Weasley.


**Hello to all my Dragon-feeders! (The name i gave my readers) ;)**

**As promised, I am back with this new story; the THIRD installment of my "20 Things You Never Knew About..." series! So far, I've done Neville, and the Weasley twins, and here I am with the one and only Victoire Weasley!**

**She wasn't given much detail in the 19 Years Later, that's why I made this. If you already know the basics-and-beyond about her, feel free to begin reading the story! If you don't, I'll tell you a bit about Miss Victoire.**

**1. The first thing you have to know about Victoire is that she is Bill and Fleur's eldest daughter.**

**2. Victoire is supposed to be EXTREMELY beautiful, so i've incorporated quite a bit about her looks into this story.**

**3. The reason one of them mentions a 'date with Teddy' (as in Teddy Lupin, Remus and Tonks' son) is because in the 19 Years Later, James Sirius Potter claims he saw them snogging, so I decided to go a bit beyond that.**

**4. _THIS ONE IS A BIT IMPORTANT.: _It mentions two people named Louis and Dominique a _lot. _A lot of you probably do not know who Dominique and Louis are, so I will tell you. J.K. Rowling herself has said that Dominique is Bill and Fleur's second daughter, thus Victiore's younger sister, and Louis is the youngest child of Bill and Fleur, therefore Victoire and Dominique's little brother.**

**And, that's about it that I think you'll need to know! So, here goes about our precious Victoire Weasley:**

* * *

_**20 THINGS YOU NEVER KNEW ABOUT VICTOIRE WEASLEY:**_

**1. **She was afraid of fire. When Dominique was two, she set Victoire's long blonde hair on fire by accident and it turned dark brown. Ever since then, she's avoided flames.

**2. **She's always wanted an older sister, someone who she could talk to and get advice from.

**3. **Her vanity and confidence was her biggest flaw.

**4. **Her favourite family member was Hermione. Hermione was powerful and smart; two things Victoire desperately wished she was, instead of just beautiful.

**5. **She almost hexed Louis' tongue off when he interrupted her first date with Teddy.

**6. **Her temper was as strong as her beauty.

**7. **Victoire had her mother's looks, her father's brains, and both of their magical talents.

**8. **Before Hogwarts, she was always so worried she would be Sorted into Slytherin and her siblings and cousins would be somewhere else. She didn't get Sorted into Ravenclaw; she was too vain. She didn't get Sorted into Hufflepuff; she was too over-confident. And to her luck, she didn't get Sorted into Slytherin. She belonged in Gryffindor.

**9. **Every Christmas, she would secretly buy Dominique an extra present and mark it from "Anonymous". For the longest time, her family thought it was secretly Louis, being nice to his older sister. No one ever found out it was Victoire.

**10. **She had a passion for the color pink that no one ever understood.

**11. **Her and Dominique gave off the impression that they hated each other. Really though, Dominique was one of Victoire's closest friends.

**12. **When she was young, she used to tell everyone that her parents were "Hogwarts heroes".

**13. **She didn't want to go to Beauxbatons like her mother- she wanted to go to Hogwarts, the place with so much history behind it from before she was born, where the rest of her cousins went.

**14. **Rose was her favorite cousin. She would give her makeovers and tell her stories, and Rose was one of the few people who could endlessly admire Victoire for who she was, and never judge her by her flaws.

**15. **As she grew older, Victoire found people could tolerate her less and less. Not because she was annoying, but simply because she was _Victoire._

**16. **Out of her and her siblings, Victoire was the most uptight, but also the most fun-loving.

**17. **Her first word about her father was "waywulf". Yes, Victoire knew Bill was a sort of werewolf.

**18. **She was always really close to her mother; they were both beautiful girls, and admired by many.

**19. **When she was fifteen, she let her face get the best of her, and used it to her advantage to get help studying for her O.W.L.s.

**20. **Her favorite subject was Charms, because it was so delicate and simple (not to mention it reminded her of all the times she was told she was charming). Her least favorite was Potions, because the boys were always trying to slip her a Love Potion.

* * *

**Ta-da! I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated, but i adore it when you guys add me to your Author Alerts, because i'm in the middle of writing a few HP fics :) Also, please go read the other ones i have up!**

**Cheers!  
DFTD**


End file.
